Yurple
by JulyPie
Summary: “You know how that eighth colour?” asked Bella “Mhm?” said Edward “What's it called?” “Oh, well, uhm...” Edward was at a loss. What the heck is that eighth colour called? The Cullens and the Volturi have to put aside thier differences to think of a name.


**Just a random thing that came into my head.**

The Cullens were led into a large room decorated with rich velvets. The Volturi's latest secretary looked at them disdainfully. She had obviously been informed of the antics of the Cullen family,

"They will see you now" she sneered. And, as soon as she had finished her sentence the three leaders of the vampire world entered the room.

"What brings you to our humble abode? Have you come to once more challenge our authority?" asked Aro, venom lacing his words.

"Actually, we've come to ask you a question..." said Bella humbly.

_1 day earlier_

Bella sat on the couch next to Edward staring intently at some dust particles.

"Bella love?" asked Edward

"Uh huh?" she replied, not taking her eyes away from a particular dust particle she was tracking.

"What are you looking at?"

"Dust" Edward smiled at her response.

"I remember in my early days as a vampire, it was like being on an acid trip or something"

"Uh huh" Bella was only half listening, although the vampire senses meant that only half listening was still listening pretty intently.

"Is Bella acting like a stoner again?" asked Alice as she entered the room holding hands with Jasper.

"Yup" smiled Edward.

"Good times, good times" sighed Alice. Bella had now switched her attention to the light bulb.

"Hey Edward?" asked Bella

"Yes love?"

"You know how that eighth colour?"

"Mhm?"

"What eighth colour?" asked Jacob, looking up from his game with Renesmee **(a/n. I just love the idea of them talking about vampirey things and Jacob having nooo idea what they're talking about**)

"What's it called?"

"Oh, well, uhm..." Edward was at a loss.

"Silly Edward, it's called shmellow" said Alice, cutting in.

"Shmellow?! No way it's called yurple"said Jasper

"What are you guys even talking about?" asked Jacob irritably, he turned to Renesmee, expecting an explanation however she simply shrugged in a very toddlery way.

"It's a 48 chromosomes thing, you wouldn't understand" smirked Emmett.

"So the extra chromosome is the seing imaginary colours chromosome?" asked Jacob

"Back to the original point!" exclaimed Bella, "what do we call that eighth colour?"

"I always called it...Emmett's colour"

"You would" said Rosalie. It was then that the Cullen children decided to ask their patriarch.

"Hmm, I never really thought about it" said Carlisle. The Cullens shoulders visibly sagged.

"Then what the hell do we call it?" asked Bella, growing upset.

"There's only one way to settle this, we must ask the ancients" replied Carlisle.

"You mean the Denali clan?" asked Emmett

"No, ancienter" replied Carlisle.

"You don't mean?" asked Esme, looking worried

"I do, we must ask the Volturi!"

"But they are our sworn enemy! And the totally want to destroy us!"

"That doesn't matter right now, I have to know what that colour is called" I can't believe none of us ever thought to discuss this before!" cried Emmett, already walking out the door.

And thus the Cullens came to be in Italy.

"Oh? And what question would that be?" asked Marcus

"What's that eighth colour called?" said Emmett desperately.

"What an idiotic question! It's of course called...umm..." Aro faltered, stuck for words. Marcus laughed.

"You know Aro I think that's the first time you've ever been lost for words"

"This is ridiculous! The Cullens are our enemies, we should not be discussing such trivialities with them."

"Shut up Caius, why did it never occur to us to name that eighth colour?"

"So you're not going to destroy us?" asked Rosalie

"In situations like these we must set aside our differences and work together" replied Marcus, "besides, with Shieldy McSuperVamp over there" he nodded to Bella, "we' would prefer to not get involved in an altercation.

"Marcus! Never show weakness!" cried Caius

"Brother, if you have nothing constructive to say don't say anything at all!" Aro chastised his brother, "now let's think people!"

The leaders of the Volturi and the Cullen family had gathered around a table. Dictionaries in every language, including the dead ones, were strewn across the room. Scrunched up pads of paper with abandoned anagrams piled up in a corner

"Ok, this isn't working. Let's brainstorm, shout names at me" Aro gestured in a 'bring it on' motion

"Shmellow"

"Sounds too much like yellow"

"Yurple"

"Only incorporates two colours"

"Chrome nouveaux"

"Nope"

"Emmett's colour"

"Definitely not"

"Rainbow Vampire"

"Sounds like a kids television show"

"Bloody Execution"

"What?! Caius where did that come from? Save that name for your metal band"

"See this is why I don't get involved in stuff like this! Nobody ever appreciates my opinions"

"Sorry. Anyway, keep 'em coming my vampy friends."

"Royg biv?" suggested Jasper

"Royg biv? What does that mean?"

"It's the acronym for all the colours of the rainbow. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet. R-O-Y-G-B-I-V. Royg biv."

"Jasper, I have a new found respect for you" stated Aro, "henceforth, the eighth colour shall be called 'royg biv'. Spread the word my friends. Any vampire you know, tell them of the collaboration between the Volturi and the Cullens that took place this night!" Aro turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle my friend, tonight I have remembered our friendship, let us not continue this petty squabble. Instead let us rejoice at this great achievement!"

And the word was spread. Young, and old vampires alike were immensely relieved to finally have a name for this strange colour. And the Cullen and the Volturi clans had a stronger friendship than ever before. And Jacob still didn't know what they were talking about.

**Thanks for reading. By the way, don't know where 'bloody execution came from myself. I think my head is still full of Macbeth quotes form my English exam... "his sword smoked with bloody execution" Anyway, likely you didn't care. But anyway, critiques, comments, compliments. Leave them all in a review!**


End file.
